


Killjoys Do Die

by Killjoys_Never_Die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: MCR, danger days, killjoys, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys_Never_Die/pseuds/Killjoys_Never_Die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero was the only surviving band member of MCR after that fateful day. He slips between to versions of reality and not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoys Do Die

Frank Ieros life as he knew it was about to crash and burn.......quite literately. Today was the day that the band known as My Chemical Romance was filming a music video for one of their hits off of Danger Days. The scene was the killjoys driving through the zones. The driver and lead singer Gerard, was having a wonderful time. He was adjusting is his gloves and playing with his bright red dyed hair. Mikey was in shotgun next to his brother, dancing in his seat and occasionally singing. Ray, Grace, and Frank were crammed in the back seat, this would be what saved Frank, and Ray is who saved Grace. Gerard was killed almost instantly, if the only hit the film crews car instead of rolling after, many would have lived to tell the tale. The windshield would shatter as the car started to tumble. A large chunk breaking off and slitting Gerards throat, the blood pooling out of the wound matching his hair. Mikey was killed when they hit. He flew forward with such force his neck snapped. He didn't even see his brother terrified face or hear his voice calling out to him. Ray was holding Grace for this particular shot. He took the impact away from her. Frank mange to throw his arms over his head and face. The only injuries he sustained were cuts on his arm and concussion....... What saved Frank no ones knows, but that May his life would never be the same.


End file.
